Just a Dream
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: They were in love and then Sasuke went off to war and now Naruto is wishing that it was all just a dream, that Sauke was there holding him in his arms SasuNaru Character Death oneshot AU


**This is the edited version I took the song out**

**As always I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Song of inspiration: Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood**

**Just A Dream**

Naruto and Sasuke were in love; there was no denying that. They started as rivals, especially after the kiss they shared accidentally when they were young. Really, they were only rivals because they both fell in love with each other that day. Their rivalry soon turned into friendship, in fact, they became best friends. When they were fifteen they kissed again, but this one they didn't pull away from so quickly. That day they knew they were meant to be together. At the age of 17, they got married. They lived together and for each other. No matter what happened, they'd always be in each other's hearts. They didn't change their last names, that would be showing dominance, and neither of them could fully dominate the other. He had just turned 18 when Sasuke joined the war. Naruto and he were in love, but he felt a duty to his country. The day he left, he had kissed Naruto on the lips and promised to return soon. That was only months ago. Naruto had had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach all day. Now there were people in army attire walking up to their front door. Naruto walked outside and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki?" the solider asked. He was too stiff and too formal for Naruto to feel comfortable. It seemed as if he was bringing bad news, and Naruto knew it.

"Yes," he looked down, not wanting the news.

"We have some bad news," he said and Naruto just prayed for Sasuke to be alive.

Naruto shook his head, tears starting to fall down his face. "No, please don't say it."

"We are sorry to say, but Sasuke Uchiha has died in battle," he said, trying not to upset the man more than he already was. Naruto feel to his knees in tears. He repeatedly was saying no. Knowing no one could comfort him or say anything that would make it okay.

Later that week there was a funeral on behalf of Sasuke. On the ride there, Naruto just stared out the window. Next to him there was a box of Sasuke's letters, he wanted to remember all the words Sasuke had ever written him. Most were from when he was overseas, but there were also those from their early teens. He was waiting for someone to wake him up. He wanted it to be just a dream. He knew all too well though, this was not just a dream.

He got out of the car and started to walk to the site where the grave would be. He could hear the trumpets of the military band playing and he could feel the tear flow down his cheek. He wished that Sasuke never had left him. He wished that he had never enlisted, though he knew it was wrong.

Naruto stood in front of the crowd, he was once again crying, he couldn't stand to look at the casket. Soon Sakura came next to him and pulled him into a hug. She didn't like their relationship at first but soon it became okay with her and she embraced it, as if they were her brothers.

Soon everyone was gathered and the preacher started. Everything he said was just a blur to Naruto. He couldn't stand to hear what he had to say. The man didn't know Sasuke how could he talk about him? All he wanted to do was go home and curl up in Sasuke's arms, but he knew he couldn't do that anymore, he never could.

The choir then sang a song; it hurt him to hear the song. It just was the saddest thing he'd ever heard. As the song was sung an officer brought him a folded flag and Sasuke was lowered into the ground. The flag was all Naruto had left, or so it felt. He clenched the flag as the guns shot out a salute. It felt as though a piece of him was missing. There was no one that could fill the void Sasuke left when he died.

That night he cried himself to sleep. It wasn't the same knowing Sasuke was gone. He wanted people to lie to him and tell him that Sasuke was coming back. However, everyone said he was gone forever, that Naruto had to face the truth. He found himself hating Sasuke for leaving him, for going to war when he should have stayed with him. He knew that it wasn't his fault; he was doing his duty for the country.

It was five years after Sasuke had died and Naruto still hasn't had another serious relationship and he knew that he probably never would. However, he's come to terms with the fact that Sasuke was gone. He was lucky to find Sasuke and have his love. Now he has his friends to keep him sane. He's become stronger by this and Sasuke will be in his heart forever.

The flag from that day is in a frame above his bed. Sasuke is always in his memory and will always be. It doesn't matter how many guys or girls he meets, Sasuke will always come first.

_**The End.**_


End file.
